


Another First

by egosoffire



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Communication, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Maria was Frank's only, first time with new lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:18:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Frank sleep together, and Matt learns that Frank's only ever slept with his wife.</p><p>Written for the kink meme prompt here: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/8423.html?thread=15979495#cmt15979495</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another First

"What is it?" Matt asks. All of the flirting, all of the sexual tension and now Frank is hesitant, nervous. His heart is beating so fast, the fear evident in each rapid thud. What does he have to be so afraid of? "Seriously, why are you so nervous? Is it that you've never been with a guy? Because I’ve been with a few, and it’s really not…”  
  
"No, it's not," Frank replies, lips dangerously close. "I mean, I've never done that, yeah...but, it's not the guy thing."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Frank presses his hand against Matt's chest.   
  
"Maria was the only one," he says, voice low. "I've never been with anyone except for my wife."  
  
Matt takes a step back, surprised. He had not expected that at all. "Oh," he says.   
  
He then gently touches Frank's face, brushing his fingers there lightly, ghosting over the skin. Frank Castle is easy to stereotype. He's The Punisher. Cocky, self-assured, strong... It's easy to equate those things with a long sexual history with many varied individuals, but stereotyping is often wrong. Matt has to admit he was wrong.   
  
"We got married when I was twenty-two," Frank murmurs, shaking his head. "We started dating at nineteen. We were each other's first...and everything."  
  
Matt doesn't need sight to sense the pain in Frank's eyes. His heartbeat has slowed, but his breathing is deep and shallow. He keeps shifting positions, like he’s trying to avoid Matt’s eyes. Matt grabs his hand.   
  
"Do you feel guilty?" he asks plainly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"Do you feel guilty about having that intimacy with someone else?"   
  
Frank laughs.   
  
"No," he says. "I mean, Maria's gone, and there's nothing I can do to...oh, God, yeah, I think I am guilty, even though I know that’s idiotic. It’s not that I don’t want to, I do…”   
  
Matt leans forward and kisses him, an awkward kiss that's little more than a mashing of lips. It reminds him of high school, the uncertainty behind it, but thankfully it lacks the awkward discomfort of the era.   
  
"You want it?" he asks.  
  
"Yeah," Frank breathes desperately. "God, yeah, I want it. I just... I knew what 'ria liked. I knew what was good for her. How the hell am I supposed to know what you like?"  
  
That makes Matt smile. It had taken some time, but Frank cares about him. He’s still The Punisher, and they’re still two men who exist in different moralities, but there is mutual care, maybe even love.   
  
"I'll show you."   
  
He puts his hand flat on Frank's stomach, then tugs his shirt.   
  
"May I?" he asks.   
  
"You're such a good boy," Frank laughs. "Yes, you may."  
  
Matt lifts Frank's shirt up over his head. Frank takes it from him and tosses it aside. Matt starts to undo his pants, but Frank stops him with a light pat.   
  
"I wanna see you too."  
  
Matt is quick to obey, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders. A low grunt of appreciation escapes Frank, and Matt can almost smell his growing arousal. Conflicting feelings be damned, the man wants this.  
  
Frank undoes his own pants, pulling them down. Matt goes for his boxers. He touches Frank through them, feeling his sizable erection.   
  
"First of all," Matt says. "I like to touch."  
  
"I won't deny you that one."  
  
"Can I?"   
  
"God, I ain't gonna say no."  
  
Matt pulls down the underwear.  
  
"Bed?" he asks.   
  
Frank practically drags him in that direction. Matt hits the bed, and crawls backwards. Then, his lower half is violently freed from clothing and they're both naked and it is utter perfection.   
  
Frank's hand ghosts against his lower back and pulls him closer. Matt sighs, contentedly. He lifts his head in invitation and Frank kisses him slowly, fluidly. His tongue prods, swipes against Matt's lips and the groan comes from both of them at once.   
  
Matt lowers himself to Frank's neck and nips at the skin there experimentally. Frank's skin gets considerably hotter and his heart races.   
  
"You like that..." he says.  
  
"Mhm, yeah."  
  
"I like pressure," Matt says. He puts Frank's hand on his chest, pressing it down. "Keeps me grounded. Feels real."  
  
Frank takes note of this and presses Matt against the bed with the hand he'd taken, and uses the other to stroke his cock. Matt is so hard, so fast, that his head feels heavy.   
  
Frank strokes along the length of him, slowly. Matt arches into it, needy.  
  
“Here’s how it’s gonna go,” Frank says, plainly. “You’re taking charge this time. You show me what you like, and I’ll return the favor next time.”   
  
“So, there’s going to be a next time?” Matt whispers.  
  
“I think that fact’s pretty obvious.”  
  
“Good,” Matt says. “Kiss me again, then.”  
  
Frank is quick to oblige, pressing his lips to Matt’s. His tongue delves into Matt’s mouth and he sighs, letting the energy of being with Frank just pass through him.   
  
“Lube’s in the top drawer over there,” Matt says, gesturing to the bedside table.   
  
“Roger that,” teases Frank, and Matt can hear him grabbing the bottle out of the drawer. He flicks the cap open.   
  
“Spread some on your fingers, okay?”  
  
“I’ve watched porn,” Frank huffs. “Just cause I’ve never done it with a guy doesn’t mean that I’m a saint, alright?”  
  
Matt raises an eyebrow at that and just spreads his legs, scooting back against the headboard. A moment later, the tip of one of Frank’s fingers is inside of him, and Matt shudders, not because of the gesture itself, but because he’s been wanting Frank in the worst way for so long.   
  
“You can go fast with this part,” Matt assures.  
  
Frank slips his fingers in and out of Matt, two of them, and Matt’s utterly in heaven. He arches his back, pressing up against them.   
  
“I meant it when I said you could go harder. And add more.”   
  
“You sure?”  
  
“I’m sure.”   
  
Frank slowly withdraws his fingers, and when he’s back in Matt, it’s three fingers and he’s moving with a much harder pace. Matt groans.   
  
“I’m good, please. I really like it when my legs are hiked up and I can ‘see’ you best.”   
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“When I’m with someone,” Matt explains, breathlessly. “It’s easier to sense them when we’re facing, and I get all of their reactions easily. I know how you’re feeling.”  
  
“How sweet.”  
  
Frank positions himself on his knees between Matt’s legs and then hikes them up against his waist. Matt eagerly responds by wrapping his legs around Frank.   
  
“You good?”  
  
“I’m excellent,” Matt breathes.  
  
No sooner do the words come out, then does Frank press against him. He enters him slowly, with delicate care not to hurt him. With Matt’s heightened senses, it does hurt, but the burn is a delicious one and he doesn’t mind it at all.   
  
When Frank bottoms out, Matt rasps out a demand.  
  
“Kiss me.”   
  
So Frank stretches down to kiss him, and Matt hooks his hands behind Frank’s neck, arching up to meet the kiss. Matt then falls back against the bed and Frank starts to move.  
  
“Harder, please,” Matt says, voice weak, nearly a whisper. “Use your hands.”   
  
Frank seems to understand his vague command and presses both hands to Matt’s body for leverage. He picks up a rapid, brutal pace and slams into him, before slowing down and angling up with his thrusts. Pleasure shoots through Matt, and he can’t help scream.  
  
“Loud, aren’t you?” Frank asks, in a tone that says Matt’s loudness isn’t something he’s used to.   
  
“Yes, I am,” Matt chokes out.  
  
“That’s new,” Frank murmurs, in time with the thrusts of his hips. “I like that.”   
  
“God,” Matt breathes. He’s so close and his leaking cock has barely been touched. “Oh God, oh God.”   
  
“Little blasphemous there,” Frank grumbles.  
  
“Not the worst I’ve done,” Matt responds, finding his voice barely there.  
  
“Can I touch?” Frank asks.   
  
“Yeah.”   
  
Frank wraps his hand around Matt, thrusting that fist in time with his harsh movements. He lets go when he leans forward and Matt’s cock is trapped between them. That friction alone is enough.  
  
When Matt comes, all of his senses fade away. There is a brief moment where everything just stops. He doesn’t even feel Frank come inside of him; he merely comes to again and feels the hot wetness inside him.   
  
“Was that okay?” he whispers, eyes shut.   
  
“Okay?” Frank asks, laughing. “That was brilliant; that’s what that was.”   
  
Matt knows that he can never replace Frank’s time with his wife, nor the intimacy they shared. Things are going to be very different with the two of them. But, different can be good, and he plans to make it very good for the man known by most as just The Punisher. He knows that Frank’s more and he's going to make it perfect.


End file.
